


Kirkwall Downpour

by Timeforelfnonsense



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: Post first kiss, Hawke kisses Anders in the rain.2/1/2019





	Kirkwall Downpour

“Anders?” Hawke called down the street at the tall figure. He waved her over, amused by click of her heeled black boots on the cobblestones, the hood of a velvety crimson cloak bouncing as she strutted towards him, “What are you doing standing out on the street in this weather?”

“I like the rain,” He shrugged, leaning back against a damp wall, “There wasn’t much time for frolicking in the rain back in the circle.”

She joined him against the wall watching the people of Kirkwall scurry out of the rain. He glanced over at her, feeling a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. It had been a week since they kissed in his clinic and she had scarcely left his thoughts since. He swore she was the loveliest woman he had ever known and she wanted him against all odds.

“Your hair keeps falling into your eyes, do you know that? Here, lemme just—” She lifted a hand to his temple, pushing back damp hair sticking to his face, “I like your hair down like this”

Her fingers lingered in his hair for a moment before continuing, “You always have it up and that’s practical I suppose but, this is much sexier.”

He laughed, bumping his shoulder into her’s, “I’ll keep that in mind.” he paused, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Her full, red lips curled into a grin, big blue eyes full of satisfaction, “You haven’t laughed in a long time, and I guess I was staring ‘cause I forgot how that looked.”

“Well, laughing is easy when you are around Hawke.”

“Careful, flattery will get you everywhere.” She teased, plucking a feather from his coat “If you are trying to seduce me might I suggest losing the jacket?”

“You are wicked,” He chuckled as he undid the clasp that held his coat closed, letting it fall by his feet. His cotton undershirt going translucent as the rain soaked him. Wet fabric clinging lean muscle. He wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her close. The other one untied the silky black ribbon of her cloak, leaving her in the low cut black dress she wore underneath, rain trickling down the valley of her full breasts. He took pause to take in her splendor; he wanted to savor this.

“Are you planning on staring at me all day?” She threw her arms around his neck before her lips fell on his own. She opened her mouth inviting his tongue to dance with her’s. Her long fingers lacing though his hair. She tasted like honey mead and cinnamon; she kissed like was was starving for his touch. She made him feel alive like nothing else could. For so many months he had pinned after her. Sure, she had been a relentless flirt but, that was her way with everyone. Besides that he had told her too keep her distance regardless. He’d only bring her heartbreak and she deserved more and there were countless others clamoring to be with her,yet she persisted. The more time he spent with her the more he grew to love her in spite of himself. He quickly learned she was so much more than her beauty. She was a skilled mage who cared for mages as he did, she was clever too helping him edit his manifesto. The harder he tried to deny his desire for her the more she seemed to pull him in.

In the circle love had to be hidden away or you ran the risk of it being used against you. It felt good to be able to be intimate in front of others with nothing to fear but judgment and he couldn’t care less about the judgment of strangers when she was in his arms. She made him feel brave; made him feel safe for the first time in his life.

He broke the kiss looking down at her. Her short red hair was soaked, her heavy bangs stuck to her forehead. He reached down to grab their belongings handing her now soggy cloak with an apologetic smile. She laughed putting it on anyways.

“Thanks,” She kissed his cheek before she turned to walk away. She took a few steps before she stopped, flashing that now familiar flirty smile, “You know, I was thinking maybe you’d want to stop by tonight. Make sure you keep your hair down.”


End file.
